Porter son nom
by JYudith
Summary: Les Nott n'ont pas d'amis. Les Nott sont fidèles à eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, Théodore a défié les règles, et ça, c'est la faute de Londubat !


**Merci à J. pour m'avoir prêter son univers d'Harry Potter.  
>Merci à Akasora pour sa correction (et son efficacité!).<br>Cet OS rentre dans la série "Vie en trois actes" et c'est le troisième acte de Théodore. Si vous vous posez la question, non, les deux premiers n'ont pas encore écrit. Je commence par la fin, cherchez pas, ce n'est pas logique. **

**A priori, il va y avoir un deuxième chapitre. Il est en ébauche, entre deux brouillons et une frise chronologique. **

L'aube se lève, il fait froid.

Théodore frissonne sous le vent d'hiver. Il marche d'un pas tranquille. Les pans de son long manteau frôlent la neige. L'ancien Serpentard est seul dans la rue, il est encore trop tôt. La lumière commence à percer à travers les volets clos des maisons qu'il dépasse. Lentement, le chemin de Traverse s'éveille.

Théodore arrive devant une maison. La peinture bleue pâle paraît blanche sous la lumière blafarde de l'aube. Dans un bac en pierre, des pousses vertes commencent à percer la neige. Au printemps, des fleurs violettes égaieront la devanture. Un mince sourire éclaire le visage de Théodore. Une cicatrice coure le long de sa mâchoire. Il devra remercier Londubat pour les graines.

Sortant un trousseau de clefs de sa poche, Théodore déverrouille la porte de la boutique. Manuellement, il allume une à une les lampes. Il aime voir la librairie s'éclairer pan par pan. Il accroche son manteau à la patère et entre dans l'arrière salle. Un sort embrase une bûche dans la cheminée. Un regard à l'horloge apprend à Théodore qu'il a encore le temps. La librairie n'ouvre qu'à neuf heures précises. Une théière est posée sur le bureau. Théodore met de l'eau à chauffer et s'installe à son bureau pour vérifier la liste des ouvrages à commander.

Presque malgré lui, le regard de Théodore s'accroche à la photo encadrée sur son bureau. Un homme et un garçon qui se tiennent droit. Son père a l'air austère, grave, comme dans chaque souvenir que Théodore a de lui. Il n'y a jamais eu beaucoup de place pour la tendresse dans leur famille. Son père était un homme fier, presque arrogant, et il attendait que son fils soit à son image, l'image des Nott. Théodore n'a jamais remis en question, même pendant la guerre. Il avait agi, c'est tout. Théodore n'avait ni croyances, ni idéologies parce qu'un Nott n'obéit à aucun courant. C'est ce que son père lui a appris : _agis comme un Nott_. Et Théodore a fait. Son père est mort pendant la Grande Bataille, ils ne se sont pas croisés. Parfois, Théodore se demande comment aurait réagi son père s'ils s'étaient croisés. L'aurait-il renié ? Peut-être tué ? Théodore ne sait pas comment ça se serait passé. Des fois, il se demande pourquoi il a agi comme il l'a fait. Pourquoi il a cessé d'être indifférent au monde.

Le tintement des clochettes le sort de ses pensées. Il est huit heures et demie. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour venir avant l'ouverture. Théodore sort une deuxième tasse.

« Tu es en retard Londubat.

- Navré. »

Théodore l'invite à s'asseoir d'un geste et vérifie la température de l'eau avant de prendre place à son tour. Un moment passe. Les deux hommes se regardent. Neville sourit, Théodore hausse un sourcil.

« Je connais ce regard Londubat. Tu vas me dire quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire.»

Théodore regarde l'ancien Gryffondor sourire de plus belle. Cela ne va pas lui plaire du tout.

« Tu es au courant que je viens de passer ma maîtrise en botanique.»

L'ancien Serpentard retient une remarque sarcastique. Il lui aurait été dur d'ignorer ce fait : Londubat avait passé des heures à étudier dans le même fauteuil qu'il occupe à l'instant. Sans oublier les deux théières qu'il avait bues le matin de l'épreuve. Théodore s'était retenu de ne pas l'envoyer manu militari dans une demeure Weasley via le réseau des Cheminettes au bout de la vingtième rengaine «Je ne vais pas y arriver, je suis trop maladroit! Imagine que je me trompe !». Londubat a beau être un héros de guerre, médaillé de l'Ordre de Merlin, il redevient vraiment un étudiant de première année en période de stress. Et c'est Théodore qui le supporte.

Son haussement de sourcil s'accentue.

« J'invite donc quelques amis et connaissances à un dîner pour fêter l'événement. Une cinquantaine de personnes tout au plus.»

Théodore sent qu'il va détester la suite. Il peut presque faire la liste des invités de tête : Potter, Granger, Weasley, Weasley, le garde chasse Hagrid, la folle de Lovegood, Weasley, Weasley, peut-être Madame Chourave; et d'autres étudiants de botanique. Théodore doit avoir oublié quelques Weasley, mais ce n'est pas si important.

Le thé est bon. Théodore sert les deux tasses. Prenant une gorgée, il regarde Londubat qui l'observe.

« Et tu m'en parles parce que ... ?

- Tu es mon ami.»

_Les Nott n'ont pas d'amis_. La voix de Théodore Nott Senior résonne dans sa tête. Le regard de Londubat ne laisse pas la place à la discussion. Paradoxe intéressant.

Considère-t-il Londubat comme un ami ? Théodore ne s'est jamais posé la question. Pendant la guerre, il lui avait sauvé la mise et aidait discrètement la résistance. Cela n'en fait pas des amis.

A son réveil dans un lit d'hôpital après la Grande Bataille, Londubat était venu le remercier pour son aide. Ils n'étaient toujours pas amis.

Quand le gouvernement avait voulus le récompenser, il s'était enfermé dans sa boutique. Londubat avait toqué à la porte et proposé de l'aider à ranger les livres sur leurs rayonnages. Ils n'étaient pas allés à la cérémonie et avaient bu du thé en discutant. Théodore aurait du mal à dire de quoi. Ni de la guerre ni de leur famille, cela, il en est certain. Théodore n'en parle jamais. Et Londubat n'aborde pas le sujet, c'est un accord tacite.

Par la suite, Londubat a pris l'habitude de passer à la boutique avant l'ouverture ou après la fermeture. Parfois, ils discutent, actualités ou littérature, Londubat lui rapporte certaines rumeurs ou nouveautés parmi les connaissances de Théodore. Parfois, ils se taisent et partagent du thé, voire des pâtisseries quand Londubat les ramène. Cela en fait des amis ?

«Je doute que Harry Potter et ses amis apprécient ma venue.»

Le regard de Londubat pourrait presque l'insulter. Presque.

«Depuis quand le grand Théodore Nott se préoccupe de ce que les autres pensent ?»

Il ne le fait jamais.

«Junior»

C'est à Londubat d'hausser un sourcil. Théodore va devoir préciser.

«Théodore Nott Junior»

Théodore Nott est son père. Un Mangemort. Pas lui.

« Tu n'es pas ton père.»

Depuis quand Londubat est légilimen ? Théodore ne pense pas être devenu si transparent.

Il n'est pas son père, mais il reste son fils. Les Nott sont fidèles à eux-mêmes. La question est donc qui est-il ?

**Voilà, je file m'atteler à l'écriture du premier acte de Neville !  
>J'espère que ceci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et à la prochaine ! <strong>


End file.
